Last days
The Last Days are referred to by name eight times in the Bible. Many see these references depicting events that will take place in the final period of God’s plan on earth. The Old Testament prophets Jeremiah and Amos also refer to the last days with the expression "the days are coming." Scriptural references to the last days * Isaiah 2:2-3 The Old Testament prophet Isaiah prophesied that in the Last Days the Kingdom of God would be established in Jerusalem, as chief among the nations. * Hosea 3:4-5 The Old Testament prophet Hosea indicated that in the Last Days Israel would return to their land and seek the Lord their God. * Acts 2:17-20 The Apostle Peter said that in the Last Days, God would pour out His spirit on all people and show signs in the heaven and on the earth before the coming great and dreadful Day of the Lord. * 2 Timothy 2:1-5 The Apostle Paul wrote that there would be terrible times in the Last Days. People would have a form of godliness but denying its power. The Apostle warns Timothy to avoid these people, implying that the Last Days would come about in Timothy's lifetime. * Hebrews 1:2 The author of Hebrews wrote that the world was already in the Last Days. * James 5:3-5 James wrote that people have hoarded wealth in the Last Days to their destruction. * 2 Peter 3:3-4 The Apostle Peter indicated that in the Last Days even religious people would dismiss the idea of Christ's return. Interpretations Premillennialist George Eldon Ladd describes how Scripture makes reference to future events with the terms "The days are coming," "In that day" and "In the last days."Ladd, G. E. (1974), The Presence of the Future, Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing, ISBN: 0802815316, p. 68-69 Dispensationalist Robert Lightner sees the seven days of creation in Genesis 2:1-4 as a pattern for mankind on earth. The daily pattern becomes most pronounced when Scripture describes prophetic events which will take place in the Last Days. Lightner, R. (1997), Last Days Handbook, Thomas Nelson Publishers, ISBN: 0785212507, p. 197. Scriptural references to a biblical day * 2 Peter 3:8 The Apostle Peter also said that with God a day is like a thousand years. * Psalm 90:4 In the Old Testament Psalms we are told the same thing. To God a thousand years are like a day. * Hebrews 4:4-9 In Hebrews we are told that the seventh day, God's Sabbath-rest, has yet to be fulfilled. Premillennial timeline From the time from Adam to Abraham was approximately 2,000 years and the time from Abraham to Christ was about 2,000 years. Also from the time of Christ to the present has been almost 2,000 years. Powerpoint presentation - Timeline to the Last Days Since by some calculations the world is approaching 6,000 years old, some interpret Scripture to imply that the end of the 6 day cycle is approaching and God's Sabbath-rest (the 7th Day seen as the 1000 yr. Millennial Kingdom) is at hand. This view interprets Revelation 20:4 as confirming that the seventh day will be for a thousand years. Notes See also * End times Category:End times